Level 33.
How to enter level 33 The only known ways are to enter a shopping center or a mall in level 11, or go upstairs at level 22. Description Level 33 seems to be an empty shopping mall. Most of the stores are owned by major corporations from the real world, but usually have few products in stock or are completely empty. Some stores are closed off by a gate that currently has no known way to open. More often than not the food courts will be empty, but there’s a chance that you can come across a food court or store that has a full stock. When you first enter, there’s a very low chance you will encounter a hound, duller, or skin stealer, but as you go a dozen miles into the store the entities (as well as new ones) will start appearing more often. The mall will progressively become more worn down the further you travel. Water will begin appearing to flood the level, the lights will start flickering to the point where they simply won’t turn on anymore, and the effect on your mental state will begin getting worse. When you enter, (top picture) the walls will be entirely clean as well as the tiled floor, the floor is completely dry, lights never flicker, and hounds and duller are very unlikely to encounter. 50 miles in, the walls appear to have mold on them, a few tiles on the floor are missing, lights flicker every few hours, and you will begin feeling uneasy and feeling constantly watched due to the effect, you might have auditory hallucinations, and the smiler can now be spotted in darker areas. 100 miles in, parts of wallpaper on the walls will appear to be ripped off, the mold can cover large areas of the wall, grass starts growing from cracks in the dry parts of the floor, water starts filling up to 2 inches above the floor, lights begin flickering every few minutes giving you a headache, you will feel paranoid even in safe shelter, auditory hallucinations will become common, while significantly less often than the aforementioned auditory hallucinations visual hallucinations are possible, as well as the chance to spot an Anithika. 200 miles in, (bottom picture) any wallpaper on walls will be ripped off entirely, mold will appear covering the walls, moss will hang from the ceiling, the water level will heighten now to 2 feet above the floor, lights will constantly flicker and can turn off and remain that way for several minutes, effects on the human mind are the equivalent to those in level 6, making you go insane faster depending on your personality, sometimes driving you to suicide. Auditory and visual hallucinations will become commonplace, and there's a very low chance that one of these hallucinations can physically hurt or injure you. Entities, especially Anithikas and smilers, will be very common this far in as well. 300 Miles In, the walls will appear ripped and damaged, like a bomb exploded. There will be grasses growing from the floor up to 6 feet high, and the water level will be 5 feet. The Lights will be off, but will flicker on every few hours. Your sanity will disappear if you don't take sanity pills. the Hallucinations can trick your mind and can run into deadly traps, like getting killed by entities. 500 Miles In, the floor and lights will be nonexistent, but there will be fires from the ground. If you make it this far, the hallucinations can physically injure you. Entities are always waiting up the ceiling you you look up. Nobody wants to know what is 1,000 Miles In. How to leave level 33 If you entered from level 11, go back through the doors you entered from. If you came from level 22, go back down the stairs behind you. You can also go to Level 45 by entering a orange-themed store. Category:Unconfirmed Category:Levels Category:List of Levels